Technical Field
The present invention relates to a solid oxide fuel cell provided with a cathode.
Background Art
A solid oxide fuel cell generally includes a porous anode, a dense solid electrolyte layer, and a porous cathode (reference is made to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-200761).
The cathode is formed by separately firing a green body disposed on the solid electrolyte layer that has been fired.